Split
by BridleOfTime
Summary: And when his subordinate sits on a chair, opens his legs and raises his head, revealing his neck and his white skin, making himself desirable, Shinohara knows this isn't Juuzou he has in front of him, but Rei. Yaoi. PWP.


Helloooooo! I hope you're okay, and that you have a great day (or a great night)! This is my first translation and I hope you will like it because I am not fully confident in my writing skills!

* * *

The mission had been exhausting. To be frank, Shinohara did not remember to have already made a so exhausting mission throughout his career, and that is saying something! With a deep sigh, the Inspector lies down on the soft bed of the hotel that he and Juuzo had just rent. All his muscles are painful and he can already imagine how difficult it will be to get up the next day if he does not stretch quickly.

With a hoarse grunt, he turns on the belly. He starts to become too old for this shit... All the CCG's forecasts had been thwarted, and where he thought he was going to have one ghoul as an enemy, he and his subordinate were faced by an entire group, certainly one of the Aogiri tree. Luckily, neither he nor Juuzo were weak people, but the estate almost without end of Ghouls had exhausted him.

Shinohara leaves his thoughts when he feels a light weight climb on his back. He turns his head and opens an eye to see Juuzou climb slowly on him, sitting on his lower back, both legs around his waist.

"I'm tired Juuzou..."

Even his voice betrays his fatigue. He loves Juuzou, really. A little too much according to some. But he knows him, and if he wants to start playing, it can last for hours, and the only thing Shinohara wants right now is to rest and to sleep.

"Relax."

Juuzou's breath on his neck and his voice ringing softly in his ear make him shiver. He should be used to it now, it is not as if it was the first time that his subordinate was doing this. He begins to know all the sensitive points of his superior, and this idiot does not hesitate to enjoy playing with his knowledge.

Small delicate hands are on his shoulders and massage slowly. This isn't Suzuya's style to be in the delicacy: despite his physique, he is more a brute and a tank than anything else. Yet, he takes all his time, stirring his basin to the rhythm of the movements of his fingers. And Shinohara sighs, adding nothing.

It would be embarrassing for him that someone enters in the room at this moment, his subordinate swaying on his buttocks. He could... Misinterpret the scene.

Juuzou's fingers move from his shoulders to his neck, without leaving the skin. The thin and soft hands caress, but the Inspector knows that his subordinate has enough knowledge of human anatomy to snap his neck before he had time to react.

"It was really fun today... I spent a good day."

The voice resonates again in his ear, and Shinohara cannot help but smile and feel the lips brushing his skin, stops a little more than necessary on hot spots. It doesn't bother him, it never bothered him. Juuzou's lips are warm and soft, and it's always nice to feel them on him. Nowhere else that on him.

The tongue of his kid going on his collarbone and Shinohara is shivering. He understands a little more clearly what Juuzou is doing, but this time, he says nothing about his fatigue and does not think anything about it either. Small teeth begin to nibble his skin, and the Inspector leaves a slight laugh escape him.

It will not leave a mark, Juuzou paid big attention to it. Always ensure to leave his superior's skin clear, without any bite, without any bruises, with nothing that could help someone to guess that Shinohara cheats on his wife with his subordinate. Nothing to besmirch this man's reputation.

This is not reciprocal. Juuzou has no reputation to uphold, no one to stick with. He just has Shinohara. And this one does not hesitate to take the opportunity to cover the body of marks of his passage, to cover the body of his brands. To mark it as his own.

Suddenly, Shinohara feels his subordinate stop his task while sitting in his lower back and the fingers on his neck leave it, continuing to caress his skin on the length of his spine. Juuzou seems to rely on the mattress and light weight that was on his buttocks disappears while the kid stands up, forcing Shinohara to turn on the back to see the afterward.

And when his subordinate sits on a chair, opens his legs and raises his head, revealing his neck and his white skin, making himself desirable, Shinohara knows this isn't Juuzou he has in front of him, but Rei. Yet, it's not what prevented him to get up from bed to get closer to the little body in front of him, sliding his body between the welcoming legs.

"I thought you were tired..."

Juuzou - no, Rei. REI. - plants his flaming red pupils in those of his superior, an amused smile on the face. Shinohara puts a hand on the boy's cheek and gently caressing the soft skin, before letting his fingers slide in white hair, smiling when the head of the youngest move to follow his hand. Like a small cat.

"Well… I can make an exception for you."

His hand finally reached the nape of his subordinate and Shinohara let his fingers close over it, using it to close his face from Rei's one, ensuring that he cannot escape. The man bends slowly, until both faces touch each other, mixing their breaths. His fingers on the neck are firming while lips get closet, touching lightly, without anything more for the moment.

The small legs suddenly close around the basin of Shinohara, to bring their bodies closer again and finally, their mouths are touching, and don't let go anymore. The jaws bump, without sweetness, without anything that could help to guess the affection Shinohara feels for Juuzou... But, after all, this isn't Juuzou.

The taste of the lips of the child, of his child, always surprises him. Soft and sweet, like all the sweets he eats all day long, without any bitter taste, without any metallic taste, similar to the blood that Juuzou takes pleasure to spill. Just the candor and the innocence. An innocence that Shinohara takes with pleasure.

The child's hands are already occupied to remove the tie of his superior. He succeeds without difficulty, he made these gestures so many times that he knows exactly how to untie the knots without even looking. After the tie, it's the shirt that falls on the ground. The buttons were defeated one by one, in a slow over-played.

Without taking off their mouths, Shinohara takes off Juuzou's suspenders, letting them fall on both sides of his pants. His shirt falls, the knives it is hiding too. And they are forced to separate a few seconds, to let Suzuya removes his marcel.

It is long, and the coldness of the room is feeling again on Shinohara's face, and Juuzou - Rei, Rei - smiles, amused by his reaction. Their bodies found each other again and the powerful, almost electric, heat invades the Inspector again.

It is like they are made for this, that they were born to be side by side as their body fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Finally, their lips meet again and their tongues mix, dancing in a ballet where only they are the masters, in the greatest indifference of the outside world.

The hands of Rei surround around Shinohara's neck and Shinohara understands the message, before carrying the child who is grabbed like a little monkey around him to the bed where he drops him, following him to not separate their lips.

His eyes meet Juuzou's ones and the Inspector cannot prevent his penises having a burst when he sees all the desire, all the lust and all the debauchery in the eyes of his subordinate. With a smile, he took off their mouths to breathe.

"So young and already so corrupt..."

The child laughs, and it's as if a fire was running through Shinohara's veins. He has a voice so beautiful, so angelic, almost pure, which contrasts with his current state. Leaning on his elbows, Suzuya brings himself closer to Shinohara's face, leaving only a few millimeters between them.

"You're not innocent in this."

Is just a sigh, only a whisper, but the fire which was previously running in Shinohara's veins headed his lower abdomen with a crazy speed. The voice of this kid makes him crazy, crazy in love maybe. He cannot explain his erections so harsh and so frequent in Juuzou's presence if he didn't like him. He would like to tell him sometimes, to Juuzou. Tell him how much he loves him. But for now, it's Rei he has in front of him.

The child unhooks Shinohara pants and Inspector help him a little. The vision of a short, distorted by a large swelling, makes Rei smile when he is slowly passing one hand on the short, pulling a grunt out of his superior. There is not any shame. After all those times, Shinohara feels more no shame to desire his subordinate at this point, but he wants more than a touch through a short. He wants so much more.

With some connoisseurs' gestures, both of them end up half-naked, having fun by looking at the other. It's a game between them, who will end up naked first? Who will have the right to little touches?

In the end, Shinohara cracks the first and shoots the tissue that covers the body of the boy, sliding it down in the thin legs. He takes one of them in his hand and spends his tongue on the length, leaving it pull-up while his other hand kneaded Rei's soft and white buttocks.

"Turn."

The boy obeyed without a word and turned on his stomach, keeping his buttocks at a convenient height. Amused, Shinohara bites one of them, leaving a small purple mark once his work ends. He is always careful to never bite too hard, as Juuzou or Rei don't know pain, it would be a shame if he hurts their bodies.

His other hand slips between Suzuya's body and the bed, gripping the small piece of chair left by doctors after the operations and a small exclamation is heard while he performs a slight back and forth movement. Not wanting to remain inactive on the other side, the Inspector lets his tongue move towards the small hole between the buttocks of Rei, slightly forcing the entry.

"Ah! More! Daddy more!"

Shinohara does not stop but smiled as his cock has a new burst of excitement. It happens frequently to Rei to call him like that when they are in this situation, and it's like a magic word for him. A word that he wants to hear in Juuzou's lips, during their daily lives, but that he only finds in those of Rei, in the light of the night.

He accelerates his movements of hand and tongue, in accordance with the wishes of the child, but he does not want him to come immediately. Not that seeing all the muscles of his subordinate contract, and hearing him moan is not a pleasant thing, but Shinohara must admit that what he prefers, is when the kid is tightening on him and that they come together. One of his pleasures.

Rei growls of discontent when Shinohara stops paying attention to his body but it doesn't matter, he will soon enough realize that it is time to move on to serious things. Shinohara left the heat of Juuzou's body – Rei's! - and moved to his bag where he catches the tube of lubricant. When he turns around, the boy is sitting on the bed, looking at him with his eternal amused smile.

The Inspector is approaching and steals a new kiss, which is deeper and sweeter than the previous ones. The hands of his subordinate pass under his shorts, and eventually remove it, leaving the erection of the oldest stand in full height. Shinohara tries to lie Juuzou down on the bed again but the child does not accept the situation passively and the positions are reversed while completely naked, their bodies touched.

The Inspector is on his back, his subordinate sitting on him, on his painful cock with veins more than apparent. Suzuya leans forward and lets his superior's cock pass between his buttocks, his smile still on his face. He squeezes, moving slightly and Shinohara can just growl. If Juuzou continued to be this sassy, he might want to come in his pretty little mouth just to make him swallow his arrogance. But no.

He wants him.

Now.

And by chance, the child seems to understand as he stops his game to move back a few centimeters, takes the bottle of lube and smears Shinohara's penises of gel in strangely gentle movements that make the Inspector moan.

One of the small hands left his cock to grab the hand of Shinohara and carry his fingers to his mouth, preparing to suck them in order to cover them with saliva.

"What are you doing? "

Shinohara's voice is raspy because of the pleasure but the words still success to form coherent sentences. The child's eyes reflect incomprehension.

"You want to take me without preparation? Fine for me! But you'll carry me tomorrow!"

Both laughing and the Inspector brings his face to the one of his subordinate, making sure to create a parallel with what the boy had done shortly before. Their noses touch and their breaths mix.

"Why don't you prepare yourself?"

Good. He confesses. This is part of his strange pleasures too. He is not asking Rei often because he doesn't know what the other thinks of it, but sometimes he can't help himself. His subordinates look up to heaven, steals a kiss and to sit down again on Shinohara's legs. Without a word, he wears his own hand to his mouth and passes a finger between his lips, leaving it a few seconds between his teeth before letting it out in a come-hither gesture which makes shiver the Inspector.

The child repeats the thing several times, smearing three of his fingers with saliva, playing with his tongue and his lips and he rises gently, the knees on the mattress, around the weight of his superior, one hand on the chest to support himself, and the other heading toward his own buttocks.

A small drop of sweat form on Juuzou's front and Shinohara cannot help but let his head down on the pillow, enjoying the show while his kid loses his smile to win in concentration, and lust at the same time.

Suzuya starts with one finger. It is not as if it would hurt him, but it was better to do it right, so he can continue to hunt Ghouls the next day. His breathing became erratic while he made some moves back and forth with his index finger.

"You're perfect."

Pleasure by substitution, it was certainly what Shinohara felt by observing his subordinate insert a second finger in himself, leaving a groan overcome the barrier of his lips. He observes Rei biting his lower lip while his fingers perform several movements well-knowing to spread the hole to the maximum. The child smiled, and the Inspector approached his head to offer him a kiss while the third finger entered, and a slight cry escapes to Suzuya who is trembling, arched up.

Seconds pass before the child removes his fingers, takes a deep breath and plunges his eyes into those of Shinohara that deepened their kiss. Seeing his kid in this state offers him a range of sensation he cannot feels somewhere else.

And even before Shinohara has the time to do anything, Juuzou sits on him, sinking slowly on the well erect cock. He takes his time and Shinohara sees one of his own hands tensing in the bed sheets as his own breath becomes erratic and that it cannot prevent his basin stand, trying to fill his subordinate faster.

In the end, when Juuzou is completely sitting on him, they are both panting. They often fuck together, but Shinohara will be always surprised to find Juuzou's warm. The child is trying to reconstruct his proud and amused smile while he leans to Shinohara's ear.

"And now, Daddy, fuck me!"

And that's with a hoarse grunt that Shinohara reversed their position, ending above him without leaving the inside of him. They share a kiss and eventually, he satisfied the wishes of the child. He moves his basin at a crazy speed, each blow stronger, deeper, and the cries of pleasure of Rei prevents him from slowing the pace.

Every muscle is hard and he feels that he won't last long at this intensity of pleasure. He sees troubled, but not enough trouble to not notice the small trickle of saliva flowing along the cheek of his subordinate and he cannot help but leans to go licking it.

Shinohara has the impression of having his body on fire and to have electricity in his veins. His dick is painful as he feels that it has never been, and each of the strokes he gives in the kidneys of Juuzou brings them a little closer to heaven.

And finally, Rei comes first, his muscles tightening on the verge of his superior who accompanies him in a hoarse growl, almost animal. They spend few seconds, lying on the other, before Shinohara withdraws, leaving the sperm flow down from the buttocks of his subordinate. It's a nice show, too.

With another grunt, the Inspector lies alongside Rei who immediately comes to take refuge against him, resting his head against his chest. It's one of the things that only he knows about his subordinate, how cuddly he is after the act. And it's not to displease Shinohara who passes a hand through the soft hair of his lover, kissing his dirty forehead.

"Shinohara-san?"

The Inspector drops curious eyes to Juuzou. Because it's him who came back, there is only him to call it like that, with this candor and this innocence in his voice. Relying on his chest, his subordinate approaches and offers him a last kiss. Or a first, because it was more Rei than he previously. And Shinohara cannot refrain himself from smiling. He loves him.

"- Good night.

-Good night Juuzou."

And the child rests his head on his chest. He will sleep in a few seconds, exhausted by the day, and by the debauchery he just had demonstrated. And Shinohara lets his hand caress the white hair during a little time, observing the peaceful face of his subordinate. He loves him. He loves him so much.

Their relationship is unhealthy, Shinohara is well aware of it. Juuzou is his subordinate, he is young, he doesn't have any knowledge of such relationship, or other types of relationships to be honest. Worst of all, he sees the boy as his own son. But his perfect body attracts him, his eyes attract him, his voice attracts him, his smile attracts him... Everything in him attracts him.

To be frank, Shinohara feels sorry sometimes, when he wakes up alongside his subordinate, both naked and tired. He has the impression of abuse of his rank, to abuse of the trust that his child has in him. He feels truly sorry for what he does to Juuzou. But Rei... Oh! Rei is something else.

* * *

Please, tell me what you thought of it! I am always so happy to receive reviews!

Bye!


End file.
